


Pray

by Dearly_Divided



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, PWP, Pure Porn, Sinning in Church, Smut, Soft-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearly_Divided/pseuds/Dearly_Divided
Summary: Sunday’s are meant for worship, are they not?
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	Pray

Sunday was a day for worship, was it not?

It was late in the morning, the sun well and truly risen. His flock would be arriving soon for the service, and yet despite the persistent niggling in the back of his mind, Joseph found it difficult to care - the door to his church was shut and as long as it remained so his followers wouldn’t dare cross the threshold. 

Standing on the podium before the lectern, Joseph’s eyes were shut, his head thrown back as fervent prayers spilled from his lips. His hand, wrapped in rosary beads, clutched at the edge of the wood, holding himself upright, the other was tangled in the dark locks of the woman kneeling before him.

The Deputy, the thorn in his family’s side, the woman who’d so very nearly brought them all to ruin, staring up at him with wide, eager eyes, her rosy lips wrapped around his cock. He gasped, his breath shuddering as she drew back, her tongue tracing the prominent vein on the underside of his achingly hard length. 

“Rook, please my love,” he panted, his fingers tightening in her hair as he opened his eyes to look at her. “Don’t tease.”

Yet the look in those bright blue eyes belied his very words. He was hungry, desperate even but there was a glimmer that shone through, a heady desire that drowned out everything else. If he wanted to, he could put an end to it, curl his hand around the back of her neck and take charge, fucking her throat until he came undone…

But where was the fun in that?

No, Joseph  _ enjoyed _ being teased, he loved relinquishing control to her, letting her work up and down his cock at her own pace, knowing that for every moment she dragged out his pleasure, he would pay her back in kind.

Oh, how he adored those blissful moments when the tables were turned - Rook spread bare before him, whimpering as he knelt between her thighs, tasting her sweet essence, drawing out breathy moans and soft pleas that were music to his ears. He’d prefer it, of course, to be in their bed back in the cottage, but considering Rook’s insistence on such intimate acts occurring in his church that morning, he would have to indulge her perverse desires. He’d take her on the floor, pressed up against the lecturn, he’d fuck her on the pews if that’s what she wanted. This was a holy place, and what holier act could there be than worshipping the woman God had gifted to him,  _ promised _ him? It could not possibly be a sin, not if it was with her.

Rook hummed, smiling devilishly up at him as if she could read his mind. Torturously slowly, she pressed a kiss to his weeping head, lingering for a moment and letting her tongue swirl around the tip. Joseph shivered, the hand that gripped the wooden lectern behind him tensing as she once more swallowed him down, hollowing out her cheeks. 

Her mouth was heaven - warm and wet and so very welcoming as his hips bucked forward involuntarily, but Rook just inched forward, bracing herself against his jean clad thighs to take in the last few inches of his cock.

His eyes rolled back into his head, more praise uttered between breathless gasps. He stroked her hair as one of her hands reached up to brush against his balls - softly at first, teasingly, before she began to massage them. Joseph groaned, fighting back the urge to hold her there, let her choke on his length.

But Rook could feel the shivers that wracked his body, she recognised the way his muscles tensed and the blown out look in his eyes. He was close, painfully so, and while she enjoyed drawing things out, she wasn’t cruel. Unable to help himself, Joseph’s hips surged forward and she took in stride, meeting his desperate, needy thrusts with equal fervor. His other hand abandoned the lectern, choosing instead to cup her cheek, holding her close as he fucked her mouth.

“Fuck, Rook! Such a good girl, look at you-” he panted, sweat coating his brow as he bit his lip. “So perfect for me… taking me so well. Oh, my angel.”

His words were lost to incoherent mutterings as his thrusts picked up, that white hot ball of pleasure pulsing in his loins until, with a shuddering cry, he came - thick, hot spurts of his cum painting her tongue as he lazily rode out his orgasm. 

With a satisfied groan, Joseph pulled himself free from her mouth with an obscene  _ slick _ , his thumb brushing lovingly against her cheek in silent praise. He watched with lust still burning in his eyes as Rook sat back on her knees, wiping the remnants of saliva and cum from her lips and swallowed his essence, smiling as she did so. 

Sated for the time being, he leant forward, brushing his lips once against her forehead and then against her lips,“You did perfectly, my love,” he murmured as he tucked himself back into his jeans. Rook positively beamed with the praise, the faintest hint of a rosy pink blush dusting her cheeks. She looked so beautiful like that, part of him wanted to ignore the noise of the growing crowd amassing outside the church doors, but while his flock might have patience to wait for their Father, his siblings would not. “Now be a good girl, sit still, listen and when the service is over,” he said with a growl, bringing his lips to her ear, “I’m going to  _ worship _ this beautiful gift that I’ve been given.”


End file.
